Tools such as e-mail and chat enable participants to engage in conversations and collaborate on given topics. The context of such conversations is discerned by the participants reading the conversation. Initially, the context may be defined by a subject line. As an e-mail or chat thread grows with static files being added as attachments, the current topic of discussion can change over time. As a result, new and existing participants can find it cumbersome to discern the current context making it more difficult to take actions called for by the conversation.